


Flower Girl

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Emiya takes shelter in a flower shop during a rainstorm and runs into someone so familiar yet not....Quick one-shot. Modern AU where Emiya is a businessman and Hakuno runs a flower shop.





	Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumionnashuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumionnashuu/gifts).



Emiya hurried under the small overhang of a shop just before the sky released a downpour of rain. He sighed and again wished he had checked the weather this morning as he had not brought an umbrella with him. Couldn’t it have rained while he was in the office? He scratched the back of his head, not really sure what to do. It didn’t look like the rain would let up soon.

He turned to check the shop he took shelter under. A flower shop by the looks of it. Not a place he would normally kill time, but he guessed it would have to do.

He stepped into the store and took in the sweet smell of flowers. A young lady was behind the counter, working on a bouquet and she looked up as he entered. “Welcome!” she said cheerfully.

He nodded to her and looked around the various flower displays, some in pots, other in bouquets. A few had small signs in front of them to say what the flowers used symbolized.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” The woman walked over to him with a smile on her face.

He felt his breath catch for a moment. There was something about those sparkling brown eyes and wavy brown hair that was familiar to him, but he was not sure why.

She blinked and tilted her head slightly. “Is something wrong?”

He startled and shook his head. “Sorry, nothing’s wrong. Long day.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m just browsing-actually I just wanted to get out of the rain.”

She giggled. “Understandable. I’ll be over there if you need me.”

He had to smile at her laugh. It was incredibly cute. His face flushed at the thought and he focused more on the flowers in front of him. Purple lilacs according to the card in front along with the meaning. “First love?” he murmured.

He glanced at the woman. She was humming under her breath, a tune that familiar yet not. Her hands deftly cut the stems of the flowers and arranged them into a bouquet. Realizing he was staring, he pulled out his phone to surf the internet.

“Would you like to use my umbrella?”

He looked up in surprise. She walked over to him with an umbrella in hand. “I checked the weather and it looks like it’ll be raining all night.” She smiled. “I don’t think you want to sleep here tonight.”

“I couldn’t,” he said quickly. Damn, if it was going to rain all night then he should just suck it up and run home. Ugh.

She shook her head. “It’s alright, I insist. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

“But then how would you get home?”

“I live close to here so it’s okay.” She grinned. “I also might not look like it, but I have a very good immune system.”

Emiya knew he couldn’t take her umbrella on good conscious. “Seriously, it’s alright.”

She frowned and shoved the umbrella into his hand. “Here, take it!” She darted backwards and did a quick twirl with her hands behind her back. “No take backs!”

For a moment Emiya thought he saw her wearing a brown school uniform. However as fast as the illusion came on, it was gone.

“I’ll return this to you tomorrow,” he promised. He didn’t know why but he had the feeling that she would not let him leave without taking the umbrella with him.

She smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Oh!” She held out a hand. “My name is Hakuno Kishinami.”

“Shirou Emiya.” He shook her hand, surprised to see how well her hand fit in his.

“Well I will see you tomorrow Emiya-san.”

***

Hakuno watched Emiya open the umbrella and hurry away in the pouring rain. She had to smile as she thought back on their interaction. He wasn’t so grumpy this time but perhaps being a businessman changed that aspect of him? He looked quite dapper in the suit though.

She slowly began prepping the store to close for the night. Ever since she was a child, she had been having dreams of another place and time. A time where she was in a grail war, a red-clad servant by her side. Who knew that servant would show up in her flower shop on a rainy day?

She grinned; glad she had remembered to bring an umbrella. Sure, she would end up getting soaked on the way home but that meant she would get to see him tomorrow right? She left the shop and pulled down the shutter and locked it. Already she could feel her back getting soaked. Oh boy, her hair was going to be _insane_ when she got home.

Sensing someone coming up behind her, she turned as an umbrella blocked the rain. “Emiya-san,” she said in surprise. 

“Sorry, I would have hurried if I knew you were closing shop.” He held out the umbrella. “I went to the convenience store and bought one for myself so here’s yours back.”

She couldn’t help her smile as she took the umbrella from him. In the brief moment, he opened the other one, but it didn’t stop a few raindrops from hitting his hair. She wondered how his hair turned white in this world.

“Sorry about that again.” Seeming to realize he was crowding her, he backed up a few steps and dipped his head. “Thank you for the umbrella offer.”

She put her hands around the umbrella handle and nodded.

Wait a moment. If he didn’t have her umbrella anymore…

“You can come by anytime you like,” she said quickly. “If you want to buy flowers or if you want to chat. There’s also a nice bakery down the street that sells delicious roll cakes.” She bit her lip, realizing that was very forward for someone she just met…in this life at least.

“That…I would like that very much.” He seemed surprised by his answer.

“Great!” She gave him another wide grin before running home.


End file.
